


Chasing Keen

by CatherineWinner



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Analysis, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ressler knows Red will keep her two steps ahead of him, but he’d rather be two steps behind than not part of the chase at all.</p>
<p>Keenler Fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Keen

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know that this is not going to happen...& no I will not do well when the season starts back up. But thank god for fanfiction and the ability to share what I WANT to happen!
> 
> Reviews are love!

He won’t stop chasing her.

Not even when he wakes with the taste of that wine on his lips, or remembers the way she felt wrapped in a blanket tucked in his arms. 

He won’t stop chasing her, he can’t.

He’ll find her before she loses more of herself.

Ressler knows Red will keep her two steps ahead of him, but he’d rather be two steps behind than not part of the chase at all.

Aram and Samar are slowed by their reluctances, their loyalty to their now disgraced collage shows through in their work. He paves on, nights and weekends offer no relief as he tracks, documents and travels the months away.

He won’t stop hunting her, even when he gets a call that a relative has passed, he forsakes the funeral to make the plane to Germany. 

He finds Tom long before he finds Liz. 

Tom mocks him, threatens him, but Resseler isn’t moved to fury or violence. Tom rages at him, cursing him for leading the hunt against his fake ex wife. 

Ressler flinches at the accusation but says nothing. It’s his lack of response that triggers realization from Tom. “You’re not going to bring her in.”

Ressler turns to leave; this conversation holds nothing for him.

“What are you going to do? Huh Agent Ressler? Join her and Red on their trip around the world?”

He stops because it’s the first time he’s heard his plan out loud. It’s the first time he’s allowed him himself to recognize the extent of his intentions. It would be more than forsaking his career, his family, friends and country…it would mean his face would go up on the most wanted list right along side Keen’s. Yet that thought doesn’t scare him, it doesn’t make him doubt his actions, instead it brings him a level of comfort. 

At least he’d be back with his partner, his best friend, the one person on the earth he has left. 

He gives the man a warning before chasing the next lead, “Stay away from her. Just… stay away.”

He won’t stop until he finds her, he won’t stop until he’s with her. Career and safety be damned, he will find her, and when he has he won’t leave her side.


End file.
